


Buu Me; Buu You

by Piddleyfangs



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Corruption, Dick Girl, Dragon Ball FighterZ - Freeform, F/F, Futanari, Other, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 13:05:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13590636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piddleyfangs/pseuds/Piddleyfangs
Summary: Two girls hang out to play the hottest title around. Little do they know that a surprisingly sexy new addition to their favorite series would rock their world, and use them to become a little too real~Commissioned by Succubus Library





	Buu Me; Buu You

They’d been planning a get together for weeks. The last time they saw each other there was snow on the ground. That was the beauty of spring break, it takes the snow away and gives friends a chance to see each other again. Lalette grinned as the door opened, carrying four different bags all over her person. A purse gripped tight between her breasts, pushing her dorky band shirt down, a duffle bag over either shoulder weighed her down, and a backpack filled to bursting completed her pack mule appearance. Her dark glasses slid down her nose as she danced for joy. “Heya Jules!” 

“Lala.” The girl answering the door smiled. Her name was Jules. She seemed the same age as her friend at the door, with short curly black hair, average frame and build. “Come on in!” She helped her friend inside, trying to grab a duffle bag from her encumbered pal, but Lalette just pushed on in through the door before Jules could so much as tug a bag away. The door frame wasn’t made for two girls and enough luggage to fill a plane. Jules sounded pained as Lalette pushed on ahead with determination to break through the doorway without the help being offered. They wound up tripping forward, both of them giggling wildly, the door wide open as a gentle spring air blew on past, leaving them both the slightest bit chilled. 

The pair reconvened in the living room. There were childhood photos of Jules, sentimental quotes printed on driftwood, weird little animal statues only a mother could love, and a sunken in love chair paired awkwardly with a freshly bought sofa that shimmered like obsidian. Jules fell back into the couch, taking as much space as she could as she lounged. “Mom is gonna be gone until next week.” Jules said, grabbing the TV remote from the coffee table, her colored nails just barely grazing against a game controller. “So this should be a pretty fun shindig.” 

“I’ve been looking forward to it. I mean, I brought everything! One of these bags is literally dedicated to a cotton candy machine,” Lalette laughed, putting her bags down wherever she could across the living room, making herself at home as she tried to make sure her stuff was out of the way. From another of her bags that wasn’t carrying an entire confectionary contraption, she retrieved a single controller with a charge cord wrapped too tightly around the pink device. 

After they settled, with a couple drinks and open bags of snacks, they started to play. The hottest new fighting game! The hit of a lifetime! They were rushing to pick out all the characters they grew up with and loved. But what Lalette couldn’t help but notice was the new face. “Majin… 21?” 

“She’s an android.” Jules said nonchalantly.

“Like, from Super?” Lalette asked. 

“She’s new.” 

“Oh,” Lalette raised a brow, going to pick her for her first fight. The game started, and Lalette’s fingers were flying. The demonic beauty on the screen zipped across the arena with dazzling precision. Her adorable voice, with the hint of feral giving her calls a grizzly feel at times. She was incredible. Lalette dropped the controlling, gasping and panting as the screen flashed “PERFECT” 

“You creamed me,” Jules snickered, the rather nonchalant girl finding that pretty entertaining. “Jeez I’m out of practice.” 

Lalette was gasping, her chest rising and falling. She was never any good at these games! So how did she get so good at a game she never played before? The character select screen came back up, and she just grabbed her controller and raced for 21 again. “I think I like her.” 

“Well, she is pink, like, your favorite color,” Jules reasoned. “It makes sense.” 

Another fight goes down, and Lalette remains untouchable. And another. And another. Lalette laughs, completely exasperated at how well she was doing. Her eyes were wide, her breath fast and heated. She felt like she just ran a marathon. She tugged her pants down and undid her shirt, leaving her down to just her frilly bra grasping at her tits and her equally decorative panties just barely hugging around her hips. She put her controller down, awkwardly fumbling with it. In her pink controller, there were dents where her fingers had been melting through it. Lalette shuddered, staring down at her palms, coated in a runny pink goo that was rapidly thickening. 

Jules blinked. “Jeez, you really did play hard. I’ve never seen that happen before…” The girl said, rising from the couch to come check out her friend’s little incident. “Y’know if it was hot I could’ve cracked open a window?”

“W-what is happening…” Lalette stayed motionless, her glasses falling from her nose. She held her hands straight ahead of her face, her hands only inches apart. Completely still with a hesitating shudder running through her body, she watched as the pink started to crawl up her wrists. She shrieked, trying to shake it off. The goop latched tight around her hands, holding on like a pest. 

Jules didn’t know how to react. Her friend rose up from the ground and just started flinging herself through the living room. When her arms settled down from every frantic wave, her arms were even pinker than before. The pink was up to her shoulders, and some was creeping over from her controller to crawl up her legs. Jules’ eyes darted to the controller on the floor, which had decreased into just a puddle of shimmering pink putty on the floor. The goo was darting quickly, mixing in with the carpet in its travels to Lalaette’s feet. Jules caught a strand trying to branch off to her and quickly leaped onto the new couch. 

Lalette was still struggling with the slime, though something more interesting was starting to occur. The slime moving up her legs was actively reshaping her. Her thighs thickened, her legs became more shapely, and she grew just a few inches taller. The slime around her arms leaped from her shoulders to land squarely on her breasts. They moved underneath her bra to grip at the tits just beneath. She cooed out, sweat dripping from her forehead, getting caught by the slime on the way down, making the less cohesive coatings of pink start to drip free from her body. Jules noticed this and quickly darted for the kitchen, filling a tall glass with water. 

Beneath the lacey black bra, Lalette’s tits bloomed forward, her already sizable chest swelling an extra two sizes, her breasts becoming two pink gorgeous orbs. The pink just kept crawling over her, grasping around her waist, slimming it significantly, the outline of abs forming as the coating of pink grasped over her midriff. Jules came running from the kitchen and dashed her friend with a tall glass of water. Lalette yelled. Slime fell from her body, giving way to pale skin beneath. However, her hands simply just melted away, leaving nothing beneath. The slime was doing more than just coating her, it was incorporating her. Jules covered her mouth, falling to her knees. The slime that fell off Lalette simply just clung back. A strand from the floor grabbed tightly around Lalette, extremely forcing her to turn her body. A tail erupted from Lalette’s huge swaying rear that wrapped tightly around Jules and lifted her into the air. The controlling strand of slime merge into Lalette.

The slime slithered up Lalette’s neck, covering one of her eyes and slowly congealing over her mouth. “Hahaha~ You look so tasty Jules~” The mouth spoke as a new pink one took over, her maw filled with shark like teeth. “I wanna suck you dry soooo bad~ You’ll be such a tastey treat~” 

“L-Lalette?” Jules moaned as she was stripped of her clothes by the incredibly flexible tail. It just slid beneath her panties, pants, shirt, bra, and swiped up hard as it could, slicing every article she owned in half. 

“21~” The former Lalette cooed. She tugged her black bra down to show her huge needy tits. She pushed one into Jules’s mouth, who was powerless but to surrender to the frantic lust that was rising in the air. 

“S-sweet…” Jules gasped, pink goo running down the corners of her mouth from the leaking tit. 

“Keep eating~!” 21 said, pushing her former friend back onto the breast. Jules complied, tugging her mouth hard on that breast, powerless to resist as the pink slime crawled up her own face and body. Her hair turned white and started to grow longer. The slime slipped down her shoulders. 

Jules tugged her head back, her face now completely identical to the one that Lalette had gained. “Sooo goooood sister~” 

“Ehehehe, I know right?~” 21 giggled, pushing her free tit up to suck herself off as well. Jules pushed her needy lips back to the breast, suckling with newly renewed need. It just tasted so good, and she loved what it was doing to her body. Her head was swelling with all those bizarre tastes and needs, and yet there wasn’t a single part of her left that wanted to fight. It was as if it was all just drowned out by something so much more important. Jules was let go, her face about crotch level to her former friend. She tugged the former Lalette’s panties down to reveal a massive gooey pink cock, just dripping with thick sugary cum. 

The rapidly changing Jules wrapped her devilish mouth around that fat prick, suckling loudly as she went to town on it. She pushed her small tits up against the big fat prick, cooing against the cock with a wet smooching sound. “It’s even fucking tastier from here~” Jules cooed, the slime crawling up over her tits, causing them to inflate to catch up to her friend’s. “Finally, my tits are just as big as your’s~” 

“You always were the smaller slut of the two of us~” Lalette giggled. “I’ve wanted to fuck you for so long. So this is incredibly fucking nice~ I always fantasized of you slipping your pajamas down to shake your fat ass for me~ Except, your ass was always pretty flat.” 

“Well check it out now!” Jules cackled, waving her ass in the air just as the pink goo caused it to grow, a thick muscular tail sprouting in time to wave around. Jules turned out, really letting her pink rear get showed off, her tail rising high, and her hands spreading her cunt apart. Lalette hadn’t the ability to hold back. She dug her tongue in against that cunt, eating it out like a bag of candy. She slid back, and pushed her cock inside. Her pink member gushed with need as everything else just reduced to pure instinct.

Lalette thrusted back and forth, her gooey body becoming runnier with every push. Her sticky, sugary, slutty form started to stick to her friend, making long bubblegum strands that connected the pair in thicker webs with each and every push. Lalette gasped in pure satisfaction, a sharp sound, as she came inside her friend. Her legs reduced to a puddle, and as she fell forward, her bubble tits pushing against her friend’s back, her breasts started to vanish away inside of Jules. The two merged from this position, the new body they formed being double of everything they were before. Twice the hips, twice the tits, twice the ass, and even twice the dick~ The finalized version of 21 was a queen among queens, an untouchable demon goddess. 

“So powerful~” She gasped, jerking her cock off to get a good feel. “Twice the pleasure even~ Ehehehe~ Well, it can’t stop here. Not when I’m still so fucking horny~” She turned her head, finding her old former self’s purse. She tugged free a phone and started to flick past all the phone numbers. “Hey mom, I drank too much, can you pick me up?~” She cackled. She scrolled down the contacts. “Hey, Dylan, it’s Lalette. Wanna have a date night?~ I’m cosplaying that new girl from Dragon Ball!”


End file.
